


Out of the Tree

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG gets what she deserves.





	Out of the Tree

J trudged through the snow, his eyes searching for the rest of his squad currently hiding in the white fluff. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he taunted, a ball of snow clasped tightly in his hand. A movement to his left caught his eye as he slowly turned, his eyes searching for whoever was hiding in the brush.

White covered his vision as a ball of snow hit him on the back of his head, knocking him into the snowdrift in front of him. Groaning, he turned around and picked up the stone currently embedded in the white around him.

“RG, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? I KNOW IT’S YOU, NOBODY ELSE PUTS A FUCKING ROCK IN A SNOWBALL!”

More snow rained down on him as he heard a laugh from above, looking at the snowy branch he was standing under. RG, his little bird, was perched above him with a bag of snow next to her. She knew exactly what she was doing, the little bastard.

“What’s wrong, J? You mad that I outsmarted the King?” Her taunts were not well received as he looked at her nest, rolling a ball of snow and throwing it at the asshole in the tree.

A yelp erupted from her chest as RG’s balance shifted and she fell out of her perch and into the snow below her. Her entire body disappeared into the cold substance as J laughed, clutching his stomach and wishing he’d gotten that on video.

Suddenly, she popped out of the snow and shook her head, sending snow flying in all direction. “You fucker!” She leaped out of the hole and tackled him into the snow again, this time feeling a pair of arms wrap around her and drag her away from the crime lord that was at her mercy.

“That’s enough from you two.” James’s voice carried through her fight-muddled brain, her muscles relaxing into his embrace as she watched J get up, growling something about James being a spoilsport.

“But James,” RG whined, “J deserves it. He knocked me out of my tree.” He laughed at her pout, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she walked with him.

His arm tightened, pulling her into his chest. “Yes, but you did throw a rock at his head.”

“His skull is thick enough that nothing would’ve happened.” RG dragged her feet through the snow, fiddling with the ring on her left hand. Her fiancé let out a laugh and twirled her around, pressing his lips to hers, subsequently wiping the mock scowl off her face.

After multiple minutes of some, quite frankly, great snogging, James felt a snowball hit him on the back of the head.

“Get a room, lover boy! Go fuck your fiancée somewhere else!” J’s voice reached their ears as yet another snowball hit him on the back.

Pulling away and resting his forehead against RG’s, he let out a laugh, reaching down and pulling a ball of snow into his gloved hands and handing it to the woman next to him.

“This is war.”


End file.
